That Could've Been Me
by xiloveme2muchx
Summary: If only I hadn't said those words to you then I could've been the one that was rejoicing by now. The one holding your hand and vowing to never let go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I wish I did because if it were mine then there would be new episodes by now! *sigh* **

**Now playing: Wedding Dress-Tae Yang (search it in YouTube, absolutely awesome and plus, it fits this fanfic perfectly, you could say it sets the theme)XD**

**Robin: *smiles then sigh dreamily***

**Me: What's the matter with you? *drinks Pepsi***

**Robin: nothing**

**Me: TELL ME! * threatens with a knife***

**Robin: *cringes away* Okay! Okay! It's Starfire!**

**Me: Oh, good for you! *abruptly changes expression to plain crazy to sweet smile***

**That Could've Been Me**

I fixed the already neat vest and put on my black coat.

Brushed off the imaginary dust and glared at the man in front of me.

He was dressed in a very formal outfit. Dress shoes, black pants, white long sleeved polo with a vest over it and to top it all of, a sleek black as midnight coat.

He was the main suspect for the pain I was experiencing inside me; the excruciating pain that was killing me inside, every single inch of my humanity.

Romeo's pain when Juliet died can never adequate to mine.

All because of his stupidity and pride he lost the most amazing woman in the whole universe.

And now she belongs to someone else.

And it hurts to see her so happy with him.

He wishes that he never should've said those hurtful, hateful, painful words to her.

What's more, he also wishes that he should've apologized before it was too late.

But then again, pride washed over him before he could even utter those two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

Its simplicity wounded him even more, wasn't it so easy just to walk in front of her and sincerely say it. Include the sweet nothings plus a dash of puppy faces then end it with true love's kiss?

That was the way he wished it to happen.

And now it was too late.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Star, can I talk to you?" **_

_**Of course Robin, what is it you wish to inform me?" she asked sweetly.**_

_**The way she delivered her lines made it even more complicated for me.**_

"_**Maybe not here, let's go to the roof." **_

_**She held my hand as we went there, I gently let it go; the pain washed over when I felt our flesh part. She looked at me quizzically but then just ignored it. **_

_**The rooftop was overflowing with joyous memories, now all those memories will be overshadowed by a very dark one.**_

_**The sunset was giving the surroundings a very dramatic shadow and the light breeze completed the whole thing.**_

"_**Starfire, we need to end this relationship." I said with venom.**_

_**She was speechless at first still just staring at me with a very confused look painted all over her face. I refused to make eye contact with those breath taking emerald green eyes.**_

"_**I- but-Robin, why?" she stuttered as the tears rimmed her wide child like eyes. **_

"_**We just have to." **_

_**I knew that she was never going to back down so I decided that I should give it to her the hard way even though it will scar me more than her.**_

"_**It's because I don't love you anymore."**_

_**Every word sent daggers through my badly wounded heart. It was so painful to tell her that when I love her and would willingly sacrifice myself for her. **_

_**And yes, this is my way of protecting her, by leaving her.**_

_**Now the tears were flowing down her face like an endless river. I wanted to wipe and kiss every single teardrop away but considering the situation I was unable to.**_

"_**But Robin, I love you" she looked up with the eyes that I loved and about to leave. **_

_**The irony almost pushed me to reconsider but I remained on my spot.**_

_**I felt like crying myself but of course pride was there keeping a sharp eye on me. **_

_**I started to walk away but suddenly two slender arms wrapped themselves tightly around me. **_

_**She cried harder and leaned her head on my back.**_

_**My conscience yelling for me to turn around and apologize to her big time but I resisted it.**_

_**I tugged her arms until I was free and never looked back. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

How it hurts to remember that again. Even till now it still hurts. And time never worked for him.

Thankfully, it worked for her.

That's why he's here right now, for her.

Well, not just for her but for them.

He glared menacingly again at the man in the mirror. He will forever hate that man for ruining his life and forever hate himself for letting it happen.

As he neared, the loud voices and soothing music became even louder. No matter how mellow or how relaxing the music can be it will never soothe him. The music only proved that what was happening was real.

"And now, the couple will do the traditional ceremony whereas each of them will feed each other with the cake!" the host boomed.

"It says that the bigger the portion, the more joy you will have in the marriage." She continued on.

Hearing this, the bride, not knowing of the earthen customs took out an incredibly large portion and stuffed it inside her spouse's mouth.

Garth almost choked he was about to reach for a napkin when a hand stopped him. He looked at his bride lovingly as she kissed him which was her way of cleaning his lips of the chocolate icing.

Robin envied the groom.

That was supposed to be him.

He was supposed to be the one feeling all giddy now.

He was the one that's supposed to be laughing with her.

He was supposed to be the one that's being congratulated.

He was supposed to be the one that was asked whether he wanted a girl or a boy or how many he wanted them to be.

But unfortunately, It wasn't him.

It wasn't him that was that was dying over how pretty she was in that mesmerizing white gown.

It wasn't him that was hypnotized by her smile.

It wasn't him that was excited about tonight.

And most of all, it wasn't him that was looking forward to spending every single day with her. Because every time you're with her is like heaven. He knows; he felt it before.

Then suddenly, I never thought she'd looked my way. She smiled at me and waved like the way she used to do.

I had to smile back, with every ounce of the energy left in me, I gave her a small smile evident enough for her to see from all the way there and waved weakly back.

She grinned even wider and showed her sparkly white teeth she tugged her partner's arm and pointed towards my direction.

I gave extra effort just to keep the smile on as they both waved back.

The smile faded as she turned around to smile the other guests.

I loved her and will always love her. I just wanted her to promise to me that she won't let anyone to hurt her. She did and that was enough for me.

I turned around to face the humongous door of the hotel ballroom.

Heaving a sigh as I accept that I lost the most precious jewel the entire universe will ever know.

I never knew what I had till it was gone.


End file.
